Liar Liar
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: Liar, liar. Pants on... no, wait... they're off now...


Liar, liar, pants on… no wait, they're off now.

As promised, here is the lemony one-shot. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

* * *

Kevin opened the door, expecting to find either cops or more booze, but instead the only thing standing there was a slender brunette who looked up at him sheepishly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to come?" the elder looked at the boy with a smirk and handed him a beer.

"No thanks," Ben said, pushing the bottle away, "and I didn't come here to party, I came here to get my game back."

"Oh, right," Kevin smirked as he noticed a small spasm in Ben's left eye. "Come on in. It's in my room."

Ben passed through the crowd behind Kevin, waving timidly to the few people he recognized.

"We're not going to interrupt anyone in there, are we?" Ben asked apprehensively as Kevin turned the doorknob to his room and entered.

"Nah," the tall boy replied as he closed the door behind the brunette- and locked it. "Everything is fair game except for my room and the garage. Anyone who doesn't follow that rule gets pounded."

"Subtle," Ben sighed and folded his arms as he leaned against the door, waiting for the older boy to retrieve his game so he could leave.

It wasn't the first time Kevin had invited the boy to a party but it was the first time he had actually shown up. Not that it really mattered, Ben was far too shy and innocent to have any fun.

"Don't look so stiff," Kevin smiled and moved his hand to rest on his door, leaning in closer to the already nervous boy. "It's a party, relax."

"Can you just get me my game?" Ben lowered his eyes and blushed slightly, "I really want to get home." His left eye twitched.

"Really?" Kevin moved closer, pressing the cold bottle in his hand against the tanned boy's neck, earning a shiver and a slap on his wrist. The taller boy only laughed and took a quick drink before he continued teasing, "Don't act like you don't like it."

"No," Ben said flatly but his eye continued to twitch, "I really don't."

"Ya know, Benji," Kevin successfully tossed the bottle into a waste bin and slid his now empty hand under the black fabric of the other's shirt. "Lyin' is such a bad habit."

"What are you-" Ben started, his eyes widening and his body becoming quite rigid as Kevin's fingers played over his belly button and up to his nipple.

"Be honest," the tall boy whispered as his right thigh spread the other's legs apart, pressing hard enough to elicit a good reaction, "it feels good, right?"

The timid boy did not reply at first, but when Kevin moved his lips down on the other's neck, nipping and licking while strong hands moved over the tanned chest and the thick leg moved in a small rhythm against his groin, he could not help but let small sinful sounds escape past his lips.

"You want it, don't you?" Kevin smirked and licked the boy's ear, earning more sounds and a fervent head nod. The taller boy retracted his hand from the shirt just enough to reach the hem and give it a light tug. Ben took the hint and lifted the fabric over his head, tossing it aside as his elder kissed him roughly on the mouth. If one thing could be said about Kevin Levin, it was that he did not waste time. The larger hands moved down the slender abdomen, pressing in possessively before the fingers moved to work on the fastenings of the denim pants. Skillfully, the button was freed and the zipper separated.

"Can we go on the bed?" the brunette asked earnestly, his hands gripping the other's shoulders.

Kevin smiled and grabbed the boy by his belt-loops, spinning him around giving him a rough shove onto the mattress. Ben curled his fingers around the fabric of the blankets, enjoying the smell of their owner as said owner stripped him of all his clothing.

The raven-hair looked down at the boy, delighted that a nervous face and frightened eyes gazed back. Poor kid, only at first base and already a hot mess… it was going to be a very fun night.

The elder reached into his dresser and pulled out a small, unassuming bottle that he quickly uncapped and squeezed over his hand.

Ben was not so naïve as to ask what the contents of the bottle were but his back arched a bit when the gel covered hand first gripped his member and slid down it with ease.

"It smells like mint," the smaller boy said quietly, the blush deepening over his cheeks.

Kevin only smiled, working his hand slowly up the shaft until it reached the tip, he played with it momentarily, enjoying the little sounds made by the boy, but soon his fingers slid downward. Ben gripped the sheets and grit his teeth as two of the calloused fingers entered.

"Just relax, if you're tense it'll only hurt more," the elder moved his fingers in small circles as he watched his friend's expression closely. The smaller body quivered at the touch but did not look to be in too much pain. Kevin smirked as his hand pulled back and re-entered with a third finger. A small sound escaped from the young hero as Kevin worked, his pace quickening as the fingers moved in and out.

Ben's grip on the sheets lightened after a small moment and one hand dipped down to touch his almost painful erection. Kevin watched the smaller hand close timidly around the shaft and begin to move. The movements were unsure, cautious, and they made Kevin wonder if Ben had ever even dared to touch his own dick before, he chuckled lightly at the thought and continued to move the fingers in a steady pattern.

He'd always thought it would be fun to see Ben drop his hero attitude for just a moment and really have some fun- seeing the young man naked and fondling himself was certainly a fun enough time for Kevin.

Ben arched slightly and his pace quickened, he was biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet but Kevin quickly assured him there was no need.

"Don't bother," the raven smirked, "no one will hear you over the music- and besides, I want to hear every dirty little sound that you make."

"You pervert," the smaller blushed.

"You bet," Kevin replied, shooing Ben's hand out of the way and taking over.

Ben didn't disappoint. He let out a low groan as Kevin moved the three fingers inside him and slowly worked over his erection with the other hand. The brunette opened his mouth to say something but froze and nervously looked away.

Kevin's grin widened, "Jeeze Benji, you're already naked on my bed. If you want to say something, just say it."

Ben hunched slightly in embarrassment, his cheeks on fire. "Would… would you lick it?"

If it was possible for Kevin's grin to become larger, that timid question would have done it. He slipped his head down and extended his tongue to brush against the hard surface. Starting at the base, he slowly dragged his tongue up to the tip, moaning while his fingers thrust in a bit farther. Ben's head went back as he moaned as well, grasping the blankets and clenching his eyes shut. He swore breathlessly when the tongue swirled around the tip. Kevin's dark eyes narrowed with glee as his lips closed around the very tip and sucked lightly as he watched the muscles on Ben's stomach strain and become defined.

His tanned face smiled and a peaceful expression spread over his features. Kevin smirked and reached his lubed hand up to Ben's nipple giving the sensitive bud a hard twist and laughing as the smaller boy jolted to attention.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked, rubbing his chest.

"Just want to keep you on your toes, Tennyson," Kevin snorted, he was so proud of his prank.

"You just want to keep me on my back," Ben raised an eyebrow Kevin licked the tip of his penis as a response. The brunette couldn't stay mad at him- at least not when he was doing such satisfying things to his body.

"Want me to suck it?" The larger boy gave a Cheshire grin and slid a fourth finger inside him.

Ben bit his lip, the blush across his face deepening still as he gave a shy nod.

"Let me hear it."

"I want you to-" the smaller froze and his face lost its boldness. He brought his hands to cover his face as he smiled nervously, "I can't say that!"

"Hmm, too bad," Kevin pulled back slightly, "Then I can't do it."

Ben sat up slightly and brought his hand out to stop Kevin, "Wait, wait!" his blush was so red it was a surprise the boy didn't pass out, "Will you… you…"

"Say it."

"I want you to suck it."

"It?" Kevin shrugged. '_It_' wasn't exactly the dirty talk he wanted, but it would have to do. If he pushed Ben any further, the boy might just actually faint. He smiled and kept his eyes locked on the hypnotizing green as he bent down and put his lips on the tip. Ben shook slightly as his warm tongue swirled around the head and his mouth slowly took the length inside. The hero was breathing more harshly, his green eyes half lidded as he felt Kevin suck.

The raven pulled back and licked the tip again before he once more moved his lips down and moaned, sending tantalizing vibrations around the member. Ben moaned and thrashed slightly as the black hair bobbed up and down slowly, teasing and playing with his tongue while his fingers wiggled inside.

"Nn- Kevin!" the smaller thrust upward a bit, earning an indignant grunt from the raven. The paler boy snuck a hand down to his jeans, unbuttoning them to try and relieve the pressure that was making him uncomfortable. Ben noticed this action and gripped the black shirt still worn by his elder. Kevin took the hint and sat up, he began to peel the fabric off his torso but then a devious little idea went through his brain.

"Take it off for me." Kevin smirked. Ben's eyes widened.

The tan hands reached out insecurely, gripping the bottom of the dual-layered shirts and slowly dragging them upwards. Kevin raised his arms and patiently and allowed the other teen to remove the fabric from his body. He smiled when the shirt was fully lifted and watched as Ben leaned forward and planted kisses on his pale chest; his tongue extended and circled one of the sensitive buds. The green eyes looked up sheepishly as the brunette opened his mouth and gave his partner's nipple a quick bite. Kevin jumped and smirked. As if he was going to let the hero get away with that…

"Now the pants," He said with a grin as he pointed to his already unbuttoned jeans.

Ben was silent for a moment before he quietly spoke, "lay back."

Kevin did as he was told with his trademark smirk. He fell to his back and arched slightly, elevating his hips. Ben hooked his fingers in the belt-loops and pulled, dragging the denim and boxers off the toned legs. Kevin adjusted his weight and allowed the other to fully remove his clothing. Things had just gotten more interesting.

The raven reached for the forgotten bottle, uncapping it and motioning for Ben to come closer, which he did. "Open your mouth."

Ben wasn't sure of the reason behind the request but he obeyed none the less, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue just slightly. With a grin, the elder squirted lube past the waiting lips. Ben drew back, unsure of what to make of this movement until Kevin pointed to his own hard penis and commanded, "put it on for me."

Ben leaned down and tried to let the thick mint liquid drip down slowly; but the goop had other ideas, running down swiftly and dripping down the waiting erection. Kevin stifled his laughter as the brunette quickly put his mouth around the member to salvage the gel before it was lost to Kevin's bedspread. Ben froze slightly once he realized that his friend's penis was in his mouth. He blushed and slowly dragged his lips over the edge, sucking lightly before he reached the head and wiggled the tip of his tongue over the tip of Kevin's erection.

The elder tilted his head back and moaned a bit, surprised at how daring the boy could be. Ben licked away at the pre-cum and with a smile, he crawled up to face Kevin and kiss him with full force. The paler clenched the sheets, feeling the slickness of the lube move between their lips and tongue as their erections brushed against each other briefly.

The brunette felt Kevin's slick hands grab his hips and slowly guide them. He followed the pull of the hands with a smile that turned nervous as he positioned himself over the raven's hard member. A black eyebrow raised inquisitively, waiting for an answer which came as Ben held himself steady by placing his hands on the muscles of Kevin's stomach and slowly lowering himself. His expression made it known that he expected the worst, but as he pushed himself further down his face relaxed. The elder smirked and wrapped his hand around Ben's member and pumped, making him cry out and arch slightly.

Kevin grunted slightly and used his other hand to direct the tanned body up and down.

"Kevin!" Ben moaned, shifting his hands from the pale stomach to the hard thighs as he moved in rhythm with the raven's subtle thrusts and strokes. He threw his head back, feeling the sweat gather on his body and groaning as Kevin's hand gripped his side and moved with him. The brunette heaved in shallow breaths, moving in the steady pattern with the other and letting eager-pitched cries escape from him.

"Like it?" Kevin asked as his hand worked over the lubed surface of the hero's penis. Ben nodded quickly, his breath running thin. "Say it," the taller ordered.

"God! Ahn! Kevin!" Ben nearly screamed, his hands grasping the creamy thighs as his hips rocking over the other. "I'm close!"

Kevin smirked, thrusting up and feeling the smaller body shaking as Ben neared orgasm. The hand working over his member sped up, pumping faster and making the brunette literally scream as he arched high and came hard onto Kevin's chest. The pale hand pumped the last of it and let the hero catch his breath before he spoke.

"You've made quite a mess, Benji." Kevin gave a ruffian smile, "I hope you don't plan on leaving it there." He slowly pushed the brunette off his still hard erection and watched as the still panting boy leaned down and licked away the cum with a moan. When the pale skin was clean, Ben inched back, rubbing his opening against Kevin's member and gently mumbling.

"You're still hard, let's keep going."

Ben didn't have to repeat himself. With a smirk, Kevin sat up and pushed the smaller body up. "How do you want it?" he asked, running his tongue over the tanned neck.

"Can you lift me up?" Ben asked, hooking his arms behind the raven's.

Was he kidding? Compared to Kevin, the boy was a paper-weight. Pale hands wrapped around the tanned cheeks and hoisted the boy into the air, Ben curled his spine and looked down as the elder positioned himself and slowly pushed in. He let out a soft groan as he felt the member enter, a slow thrusting that went deep inside him.

"Don't stop," he said. Kevin had no intention to. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in, letting Ben's body adjust before he started thrusting harder, making the younger cry out in pleasure. "Kevin!"

"Louder," the raven replied, his hips crashing against Ben's as the smaller body moved in his hands to try and watch the scene below. "Scream it!"

"KEVIN!" Ben screamed, his back arching as Kevin hit his prostate dead on, pulled back and hit it again. He could feel the foundation shaking as the larger worked faster. He moved closer, pressing his chest against the broader chest of his lover.

The raven grinned as he felt the hard nipples press against his sweaty chest and shake as he delivered another blow to the sweet spot that drove the hero absolutely crazy. He came when he heard Ben scream his name again, loud and unafraid that anyone could probably hear them when he screamed like that. The hero bucked a few times, letting the raven coat the inside of his body with a warm and thick liquid that slowly worked it's way around the member and slid down Ben's thigh as he was lowered to the Bed.

"Fuck…" Kevin smiled breathlessly as he pulled out, running his hand through his sweat-dampened hair in a vain attempt to pull his hair out of his face.

"Yeah." The other agreed, his chest heaving as his eyes clouded over from exhaustion. He motioned vaguely for Kevin to join him on the mattress, which the elder did. They both sprawled out, trying to cool their bodies and catch their breath. After a few long moments had passed, Ben rolled over and cuddled next to Kevin.

"Next time let's use some handcuffs," the elder smiled and gave the tanned rump a pinch.

"As if there will be a next time," Ben snorted and his left eye twitched.

Kevin smirked and pulled the smaller body on top of his, giving him a wet kiss before he muttered amusedly, "you liar."

* * *

Thanks for reading ^3^


End file.
